The Lonely Night
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: Nothing puts a chesire cat grin on Yusuke's face faster than coming home to find Keiko masturbating. Prompt fill for YYHFanfiction's NSFW Prompt Palooza (tumblr).


The night was still. The streetlamps illuminated the abandoned roads. The windows in the shops and houses were all dark. The world was asleep.

Everyone, except Yusuke Urameshi.

He stood beneath Keiko's bedroom window, his hands in his jacket pocket. A chill breeze rushed through the air, causing Yusuke to shudder.

His mother was out on a bender, who knew where. He'd been sitting on his couch, watching television absentmindedly. He'd been overcome with exhaustion, but was unable to sleep. The apartment felt hollow and empty. The hum of the TV echoed from every wall. He'd been alone. He felt alone.

So, he'd texted Keiko.

She didn't answer. She was probably sleeping, Yusuke guessed.

Still, that hadn't stopped him from throwing on his shoes and his jacket and setting out toward her house. He'd wake her up. Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he'd just silently climb into her bed beside and she would wake in the morning to find him there. Maybe he'd just climb into bed next to her, pull her close and finally be able to sleep.

And there was no shame in that. Cuddling was fucking awesome. After all those nights he'd slept alone in Demon World, away from his friends, away from her, curling up next to a warm body was the freaking best. Besides, she was his girlfriend—nay, his _fiancé_. He was allowed to miss her. He was allowed to want to be with her. Only sad, lonely assholes thought cuddling was lame—probably because they didn't have anyone.

If Yusuke had it his way, he wouldn't even have to go out seeking her company. He'd gotten back from Demon World and almost immediately suggested they move in together. She'd hit him with a bunch of lame excuses: She wanted to be married first and she wanted graduate and he needed to get a real job.

Whatever.

But he had his noodle stand, and he had no plans to _not_ marry her, so he supposed he could wait until she finished high school.

Except for tonight. He didn't want to not be next to her tonight.

Yusuke looked up at her window and nodded to himself. I can definitely climb that, he told himself. He'd initially thought of tossing pebbles against her window like they always did in those girly movies Keiko loved so much, but she'd probably just yell at him and tell him to go home instead of finding it romantic.

Breaking and entering was more Yusuke's speed anyway.

It didn't take much effort for him to hoist himself up to the window. Fortune was on his side as the window was unlocked. He wasn't sure what he'd planned to do if it had been locked, but that was of no importance now.

Quietly as he could, he slid it open. He maneuvered himself over her desk to the floor without making a sound and closed the window behind himself. He stepped out of his shoes and dropped his jacket on the back of Keiko's desk chair.

Then he turned towards her bed. His eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the dark, so he could just barely make her out. He could hear her breathing though. Long, steady, and deep breaths. It sounded a little unnatural; he thought maybe she was having a bad dream.

But then she sighed and Yusuke stopped cold his tracks. Oh, he knew that sigh.

Yusuke stood as still as a ghost while his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. Slowly, he was able to make her out. Her head was pressed firmly down against her pillow, her eyes closed shut tightly, lips slightly agape.

He could just make out the steady rise and fall of her chest and see where her hands disappeared beneath her blanket.

For a moment, Yusuke thought about leaving. He'd walked in on a very private moment. He asked himself, what would she do if she noticed I was here?

And he had another thought. What _would_ she do if she noticed him?

Yusuke smiled. Either Keiko was distracted enough that she hadn't heard Yusuke at all or he was even stealthier than he thought. He assumed the former. If she was wide awake she'd have definitely heard him.

He could already feel his cock stiffening in his pants. He inhaled quietly and slowly, trying to relax himself a bit. He wanted to interrupt her, to join her. But not yet. He wanted to watch her, for just a little bit longer. When would he ever get a chance like this again?

Yusuke sank back against the wall, out of the glow of the streetlights from outside through the window. And he watched.

Keiko remained oblivious to his presence; hands still hidden beneath her blanket. She squirmed every once in a while, panting and shuddering as she kept from pushing herself too far. She didn't want to finish just yet. He wondered what she had on beneath those blankets. Maybe she was naked. Maybe she was wearing that over-sized flannel set she was so fond of and had been too in search of release to bother taking it off. Maybe just a bra. Yusuke's thoughts drifted back to her, in nothing.

Desire coursed through him and could feel himself losing his battle. Already, he was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. Almost absent mindedly, his hand moved to pop open the button on his pants and he pulled his zipper down. This was not relief enough, however. He reached into his pants. He shuddered as his fingers grazed his sensitive flesh. He grabbed hold of himself and pulled his length from his boxers.

Slowly, he stroked himself, watching Keiko, waiting for the opportune moment to make himself known.

She kicked her blankets away and finally Yusuke could gaze upon her in her entirety. A cotton tank top, damp with sweat, clung close to her skin. She roughly massaged one of her breasts, the hardened peak of nipple was displayed prominently through the thin material. Lower down, her fingers were moving feverishly beneath a patch of curly brown hairs. She was spread bare before him, completely uninhibited, lost in her own world.

Panting, moaning softly, Yusuke could tell she was close now. Her back arched up from the bed; she inhaled sharply before letting out a moan, low and deep. Her hands didn't stop though. She pressed on.

"Hahhh. . . ah. . . Yu. . . Yusuke."

The sound of his name broke him. If that wasn't a sign, he didn't know what one would look like. He pulled off his jeans and tossed them aside. He approached Keiko's bed swiftly, but silently. He reached out and pressed a hand over her mouth.

Keiko's eyes snapped open. Yusuke shushed her, climbing into the bed beside her. He didn't say a word as his free hand sank down between her thighs. She went to protest, but as Yusuke's hand replaced hers, his fingers beginning to trace slow circles around her clit, any protest she planned to make was lost.

Yusuke uncovered her mouth and Keiko pulled him down into a kiss. She grabbed desperately for his shirt, pulling their bodies together. Yusuke slid two fingers into her and she moaned into his mouth in response. Her head relaxed back into her pillow again. Her fingers curled tightly around his shirt. She arched into him, moaning quietly.

"Yusuke, I'm gonna cum," she sighed.

Not yet you're not, he thought as he pulled his hand from between her legs. He rolled her over onto her stomach and positioned himself behind her. He dragged his fingers down her back to her plump rear.

"I ever tell you you've got a nice ass," he said, taking each cheek in the palm of his hands and squeezing tightly. Keiko hummed in approval. She rocked her hips slightly, grazing his cock. His body shuddered. He got the hint. Enough talking.

There was no hesitation or restraint when Yusuke slammed into her, hard and fast. Keiko bit down onto her pillow, trying (and failing) to restrain her moans. It wasn't a moment later that she was cumming. Her walls clamped tightly around Yusuke's cock and he thrusted deeply inside of her. Fuck, how could she feel so good?

Almost without thinking his hand rose and he smacked Keiko firmly on the ass. She whimpered in delight and Yusuke repeated the action several more times. Each time, she seemed to enjoy it more and more. Even now, in the throes of passion, with his cock buried deep inside her, he couldn't help but be pleased that he was making his woman happy.

"I'm gonna cum again," she moaned into her pillow. Yusuke thought he might cum right as she did; her hips bucking wildly, trying to keep her voice down as she cried out into her pillow.

When Yusuke's climax hit, he pulled out of her quickly, spilling his seed all over her bare ass. Keiko collapsed down onto the bed, breathing heavily. He could see his cum glistening on her back in the glow of the orange street lamps from outside.

Yusuke laid down next to her and let out a deep breath.

"Damn, I love you," he said to her. A second later, he felt her hand slam against his face. It wasn't the hardest she'd ever smacked him: thankfully, she was tired.

"Why would you sneak into my room in the middle of the night like some kind of creepy pervert?" she scolded him.

"Jeez, I thought I was doing you a favor; you looked like you could use some help," Yusuke said. "I definitely didn't hear you complaining."

"That's not the point," she said.

Yusuke chuckled. "I didn't want to sleep at home by myself. I missed you. So I came I over. Didn't know I was gonna get a show."

Keiko scoffed. "You're an idiot." But then she kissed his cheek. Not mad anymore. She clambered over him out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to take a shower thanks to your mess," she said, motioning to her ass where Yusuke could also see a large red mark beginning to appear. He was going to hear about that later. She grabbed a towel and quietly opened her bedroom door. She peered out and quickly scurried away towards the bathroom.

Yusuke smiled again, watching her scurry away, and then sat up. He could use a shower too. Maybe he'd join her.


End file.
